How your hands felt in my hair
by KartenK
Summary: recueil d'OS centrés sur Victor et Chris, écrits pendant la nuit du FoF. /!\ rating peut changer d'un OS à l'autre.
1. (Contrainte)

_J'en fais un recueil mais les OS peuvent se lire indépendamment !_

 _Cet OS a été écrit dans la cadre de la 100° Nuit du FoF. Il fallait rédiger un OS en une heure sur le thème "contrainte" et y placer :_ _chaos, gorgonzola, peluche, vison, allée. Celui-là est_ rated M _!_

* * *

Clairement, ce n'était pas la meilleure de leurs idées. La pensée avait effleuré Chris pendant qu'il nouait la corde autour des poignets de Victor avec pour seul éclairage une ampoule qui semblait prête à rendre l'âme d'une minute à l'autre, et cela s'était confirmé quand il avait tenté d'encercler le torse de Victor alors qu'ils avaient à peine un mètre pour se déplacer. Chris avait arrêté de souffler « aïe » chaque fois que son coude frappait une étagère, à la place, il murmurait « chuuut » quand les équipements tremblaient contre le mur. Victor s'était mis à rire dès qu'il avait viré son t-shirt : le froid métallique des armoires, ou de la poignet de porte, lui chatouillait les côtes. Et quand bien même Chris avait réussi à le tourner, à faire en sorte que son dos puisse s'appuyer contre des serpillières à la place, Victor devait trouver la situation en elle-même tordante puisque ses rires continuaient à intervenir régulièrement.

« C'est pas possible, ça va être le chaos..

-De un : et alors ? De deux : si tu voulais faire demi-tour, il fallait le dire avant que je termine tous les nœuds. Pas moyen que j'ai fait ça pour rien.

-On a plus que trente minutes, t'en as conscience ?

-Y a des ciseaux si jamais on doit se dépêcher. Il n'y a qu'un seul mot qui m'arrêtera, et tu le connais très bien. »

Victor acquiesça, et Chris lui offrit un dernier sourire avant de lui bander les yeux. Finalement, Victor n'aurait pas eu besoin des cordes pour rester immobile tant l'espace était contigu. Chris lui-même avait peu de manœuvres, mais c'était surtout la contrainte du temps qui persistait dans un coin de sa tête. Leur compétition commençait dans moins d'une heure, et tandis que la plupart des patineurs s'échauffait ou prenait le temps d'une sieste, Victor et Chris s'étaient enfermés dans un placard près des vestiaires.

Quoique Victor aimait bouger, se rappela Chris dès qu'il commença à toucher ses hanches. Il senti les frémissements courir sur la peau du russe quand il s'agenouilla devant lui – tout ce que Victor pouvait en savoir, c'étaient aux mouvements descendants et au bruit quand Chris se cogna la tête contre un balai. Il rattrapa le manche d'une main, et essaya de le pousser contre le mur – et qu'il y reste.

« Tic tac, commenta Victor.

-Chuut. On va t'entendre.

-Est-ce que ce serait vraiment une mauvaise chose ?

-On peut jouer à ça une prochaine fois, mais essayons déjà de.. faire quelque chose... avec la situation actuelle. »

Alors Chris accéléra le rythme. Une fois situé à bonne hauteur, il se retrouvait en terrain plus connu. Il se concentra sur le souffle de Victor qui s'activait au fur et à mesure que celui-ci se faisait plus silencieux et moins malicieux, il essayait de retenir les jambes de Victor qui se faisaient tremblantes – et qu'il aurait voulu attacher aussi, s'ils avaient eu plus de place et plus de temps – et il -

« Gorgonzola ! »

\- s'arrêta net, cherchant dans la lumière basse ce qu'il se passait. Il remarqua l'étagère tomber que lorsqu'il était trop tard – bien que, finalement, Chris doutait qu'ils auraient pu y échapper. Il rattrapa Victor contre lui, se tournant pour protéger son dos nu du fer qui leur tombait dessus. Quelques dossiers tombèrent à côté, mais c'était principalement des peluches et même un manteau en vison qui leur tombèrent dessus.

« Ouch, déclara simplement Chris alors que Victor grognait contre son épaule.

-Ouch, en effet, répéta une voix qu'ils reconnurent aussitôt. »

Chris et Victor relevèrent la tête d'un mouvement pour apercevoir Georgi juste derrière la porte grande ouverte. Bien sûr, ils avaient fait tellement de boucan que cela avait dû inquiéter n'importe qui passant dans les environs.

« Je veux même pas savoir, continua Georgi avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix, ranger tout et soyez à l'heure. »

Ce n'était pas une de leur plus grande réussite, clairement. Mais tandis qu'ils observaient en silence Georgi repartir dans l'allée, ils se dirent que ça aurait pu être pire.


	2. (Sensualité)

_Cet OS a été écrit dans la cadre de la 100° Nuit du FoF. Il fallait rédiger un OS en une heure sur 'J'aime, j'aime tes yeux, j'aime ton odeur, tous tes gestes en douceur, lentement dirigés, sensualité"._

* * *

Victor avait lancé l'idée un après-midi qu'ils passaient à la patinoire. Chris était venu en visite hors-saison pour ce qui était véritablement des vacances, mais qui avait vite tourné à l'entraînement commun – parce que leurs coachs les avaient vivement encouragé à apprendre l'un de l'autre, mais aussi parce qu'ils aimaient trop la glace pour la laisser de côté. Ils s'étaient dit qu'ils travailleraient leurs programmes de gala ensemble, que ce serait amusant, mais après une demi journée passée à chercher un thème en traînassant sur la glace, c'était devenu plus ennuyant qu'autre chose. Leurs mots d'ordre étaient d'innover, surprendre, et surtout s'amuser. Innover, innover, innover. Plus ils ressassaient ce qu'ils pourraient faire, plus ils avaient l'impression d'avoir déjà tout fait. Et puis Victor avait dit : « et si on faisait un duo ? » et Chris avait éclaté de rire.

Mais Victor était sérieux.

Et en y réfléchissant un peu, Chris était d'accord que c'était le meilleur moyen de s'amuser.

« Ça ne règle pas notre problème de thème. Un duo, c'est sympa, mais à propos de quoi ? »

Victor leva la tête vers le plafond, songeur. Ils avaient la patinoire à eux-seuls, et Chris le suivit du regard pendant qu'il slalomait dans le vide, improvisa un flip et revint juste devant Chris.

« Sur.. ça ?

-Quoi ?

-Le patinage, commença Victor en lui attrapant les bras et l'entraînant avec lui dans une danse improvisée. Je sais pas, c'est ce qui nous réunis. Qu'est-ce qui te plaît ? »

Chris attrapa la main de Victor plus fermement, et prit le contrôle de la danse – des petits pas rapides pour les rapprocher, et puis il enroula un bras autour de la taille de Victor, les serrant l'un contre l'autre.

« La liberté ? proposa-t-il dans un souffle. »

Il plongea son regard dans celui de Victor, un sourire au coin des lèvres tandis qu'il s'éloignait, laissant ses doigts caresser ses hanches. Puis il les ramena au centre de la piste, s'appliquant dans chacun de ses pas et prenant soin à ce que chacun de ses mouvements soit suave et _beau_ avant de lâcher complètement Victor pour reprendre de la distance.

« Le frisson de la vitesse ? Quand tu tournes – et Chris tourna en une pirouette assise avant de se relever doucement et se représenter face à Victor – et que ta tête s'embrouille tellement que tu crois rêver. »

Chris se pencha en une révérence, et quand son clin d'œil atteint Victor, ce-dernier leva les yeux au ciel, parfaitement conscient de ce à quoi Chris jouait – et qu'il avait peut-être commencé, certes. Victor glissa à sa hauteur en silence et enfoui ses mains dans les boucles blondes de Chris qui posa les siennes contre ses hanches. C'était un mélange d'amour enivrant qu'ils ressentaient tous deux quand ils patinaient, et de séduction qui ne menait jamais très loin. C'était un mixte familier de plaisir, et de désir incertain.

« Et toi ?, demanda timidement Chris. Victor sourit, et c'est le souvenir d'une chanson belge qui lui vint en tête.

-Ce qui me plaît... Et Victor s'amusa à énoncer chaque mot clairement, laissant ses lèvres effleurer celles de Chris, et s'arrêtant pour sourire au fur et à mesure que le visage du suisse se faisait rouge. J'aime tes yeux, j'aime ton odeur, tous tes gestes en douceur, lentement dirigés... sensualité. »

Chris éclata de rire.

Et quand il se reprit, les yeux humides et les joues toujours rougies, il se racla la gorge et se mit aussitôt à chanter. Il se détacha de Victor pour laisser la musique qu'il connaissait trop bien raisonner dans sa tête tandis qu'il concevait une danse à tâtons.

 _Ouh, stop, un instant_

 _J'aimerais que ce moment_

 _Fixe pour des tas d'années_

 _Ta sensualité_

Victor le rejoint pour le second couplet, ajoutant portés et suites de pas à ceux de Chris. Et quand ils arrivèrent au bout de la chanson, ils reprirent au début, perfectionnant la chorégraphie comme ils le pouvaient jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent clair pour eux deux qu'ils avaient trouvé leur musique de gala.


	3. (Physique)

_Cet OS a été écrit dans la cadre d'une nuit du FoF. Il fallait rédiger un OS en une heure sur le thème "physique"._

* * *

Le bureau de Victor était rempli de croquis. Certains étaient légèrement chiffonnés et relégués aux périphéries du meuble, alors Chris les ignora et se focalisa sur les feuilles étalées en plein milieu.

« Georgi pense que c'est trop dangereux, mais on sait tous les deux comment il est. C'est risqué, certes. Mais totalement réalisable, non ? »

Chris s'approcha et inspecta les dessins plus précisément. Victor s'était contenté de traits de constructions pour visualiser un corps humain et ses mouvements. Il s'élançait d'abord en avant, puis poussait sur ses jambes pour faire un backflip – Chris reconnaissait les mouvements que Victor avait précautionneusement détaillés. Et sur la dernière figure, la silhouette se réceptionnait sur un seul pied.

« C'est ce que tu prévois pour le gala ? »

Victor hocha la tête. « Du moins si Yakov approuve... »

Victor s'assit sur son lit et attendit que Chris dise quelque chose. Il voulait laisser au suisse le temps de rassembler ces idées, contenant son impatience en tapotant du pied sur le sol. Il zieutait les moindres gestes de Chris pour un indice qui l'aiguillerait sur ce à quoi il pensait – mais son visage ne trahissait rien.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

Chris releva la tête vers Victor et s'écarta du bureau.

« Je pense que Georgi a raison, et que c'est dangereux.

-Sérieu-

-Laisse moi finir ! Je pense que tu peux le faire, mais il faut rester conscient des dangers. Et notamment du danger « Yakov ». Comment vas-tu le convaincre, même ? Tu t'es blessé il y a trois semaines. »

Victor grogna et se laissa tomber contre ses oreillers.

« C'était il y a trois semaines, ma cheville va parfaitement bien maintenant. Je me dis que si tout le monde est de mon côté, et que je commence à m'entraîner avant de suggérer l'idée à Yakov, il pourra plus facilement accepter.

-Donc tu prévois de t'entraîner à un saut que tu ne maîtrises absolument pas, dans le dos de ton coach, en espérant que cela l'aide à... à quoi ? À avoir suffisamment confiance à toi pour t'aider à le rendre présentable ?

-En gros, oui.

-Le rendre présentable pour dans trois mois ?

-Ça sonne difficile quand tu le dis, mais dans mes plans ça a l'air beaucoup moins compliqué. »

Chris soupira, un mélange d'amusement et d'affection au coin des lèvres. Il prit les feuilles dans ses mains. Ça semblait si simple, une fois que les mouvements étaient déconstruits. C'était si simple à voir, et ça semblait si simple à reproduire. Mais il y avait tant de force physique nécessaire pour réussir le saut, et visualiser l'action n'était pas suffisante pour l'effectuer assez bien _en trois mois_.

« Surya Bonaly donne l'impression que c'est juste à portée de main, ajouta Victor.

-Tu donnes l'impression qu'un quadruple flip est juste à portée de main, et pourtant.

-Tes quad sont parfaits, _what's your point_? »

Victor fronçait les sourcils depuis ses coussins, et Chris leva les yeux au ciel face à son ton qui se faisait plus piquant.

« Je dis que ce n'est pas non plus _simple_.

-Rien ne l'est ! C'est ce qui est fun !

-Défier les lois de la physique, c'est fun ?

-Oui ! »

Victor s'était relevé contre son mur, et Chris avait reposé les croquis – dans un geste trop vif – pendant leur discussion. Chris voyait très bien que Victor ne s'était pas attendu à autant de résistance de sa part. Celle de Georgi était habituelle, mais Chris était plutôt celui qui approuvait et aussitôt cogitait pour améliorer l'idée – aller toujours plus loin. Et Chris avait envie d'encourager Victor, de lui dire de foncer, de continuer à étudier les vidéos qu'il avait certainement repassées en boucle des milliers de fois, de continuer à dessiner jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse s'approprier le mouvement et se lancer sur la glace. Il avait envie de lui dire d'utiliser la patinoire en-dehors de ses heures d'entraînement, dans le dos de Yakov, comme il l'avait déjà fait, et d'essayer, d'essayer, d'essayer, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne tombe qu'une fois sur deux. Chris savait que Victor en était capable, et si trois mois semblaient bien trop court, il savait aussi que Victor, mieux que personne, savait battre des records.

Mais Victor s'était blessé moins d'un mois auparavant. Ce n'était pas grand chose, juste une mauvaise chute. Et si dès le lendemain le russe avait insisté auprès de tous que _ce n'était rien du tout_ , il avait été assigné à domicile et sa convalescence venait seulement de s'arrêter. Ce n'était rien du tout, bien sûr, ce n'était qu'une légère blessure vite oubliée. Mais Chris ne voulait pas voir Victor sous-estimer les dommages et les aggraver – juste pour un challenge qu'il se donnait lui-même.

Chris soupira. Les yeux de Victor étaient plaidants, pleins d'incompréhension – ou plutôt, de compréhension que Victor faisait semblant de ne pas voir, parce que minimiser les dangers était ce qu'il faisait toujours. Chris savait aussi que Victor ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire trop longtemps, et que ce nouveau challenge était une façon pour lui de se remettre sur pied après la foulure qui l'avait bloqué ces derniers jours. Finalement, Victor n'avait pas tort, et Chris ne pouvait pas le contredire – quoi de plus fun que de se battre contre la gravité ? Victor avait besoin de voler, et Chris savait qu'il était inutile d'essayer de ralentir ses ailes. Mais il pouvait s'assurer qu'il ne fonçait pas droit dans un orage. Il tira la chaise de bureau et s'installa face à Victor, attrapant un crayon qui traînait pour l'aider à visualiser la scène de lui-même. Peut-être qu'en planifiant sérieusement, ça lui paraîtrait beaucoup moins compliqué aussi.

« Ok, tu l'intègres où dans ton programme ? »


	4. Laisse les partir (Hurler)

_Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre d'une nuit du FoF, il fallait écrire un OS en une heure sur le thème "hurler"._

* * *

Seule la lumière d'une veilleuse dans un coin éclairait la pièce, et ce n'était pas suffisant pour voir grand chose sinon une brume bleutée autour de lui. Pourtant, allongé sur son lit, que ses yeux soient rivés sur le plafond ou fermés, Victor voyait encore la scène de cet après-midi.

Il voyait les lèvres et la mâchoire de Yakov qui apparaissaient dans son champ de vision pour de très courts instant, l'image semblant éviter de s'arrêter sur le regard du coach, que Victor imaginait sévère.

Il voyait la mousse bleue sous lui, et la glace qui commençait à fondre de ses patins pour être absorbée par ce sol.

Il voyait les autres patineurs, essayant de ne pas prêter attention à ce qu'il se passait sur le bord de la patinoire, mais alertés par le bruit, ils tournaient quand même la tête de temps à autre dans leur direction.

Victor se sentait penaud, parce qu'il s'était attendu aux reproches de Yakov, si bien qu'il lui avait semblé les entendre pour la deuxième fois. Et maintenant, alors qu'il faisait nuit, il les entendait encore.

C'était un réflexe plus qu'une décision que Victor prenait consciemment, quand après trente minutes – ou quarante ? - à se retourner dans son lit, son bras se tendait vers son téléphone et ses doigts aussitôt joignaient un numéro suisse.

Ça ne semblait pas très sérieux, et plus vraiment intéressant c'était même totalement ridicule, et à chaque mot Victor se demandait si Chris l'écoutait toujours. Mais c'était toujours comme ça. Yakov écrivait les règles, Victor ne les suivait pas. Yakov finissait toujours pas l'apprendre, aussi infime la faute fut-elle, et dans ses cris Victor n'en retenait que la déception. Quand Yakov s'arrêtait, souvent dans un soupir et un tour de talon, Victor restait sur place le temps d'avaler cette amertume et de la laisser se transformer en culpabilité. Alors Victor traînait les pieds et rentrait chez lui, et après des heures à s'enfoncer dans le regret, il appelait Chris pour tout lui raconter, même s'il se sentait en tort et que les histoires le décrivait comme trop impertinent, même s'il s'en voulait et que les histoires étaient très minces.

Souvent il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir le droit de se plaindre, ni même celui d'être en colère. Après tout, Yakov avait raison quelle idée d'acheter de nouveaux patins si tôt ? quelle idée de les essayer déjà ? quelle idée de les emporter en compétition à peine fait ?

« Écoute, commençait Chris à chaque fois, ça va aller. »

Victor était sûr qu'il n'avait aucun moyen savoir si ça irait vraiment – peut-être que si, quand il s'agissait de futilités comme des blessures que Victor aurait facilement pu éviter, mais probablement pas quand il s'agissait de disputes avec Yakov qui s'inscrivaient plus profondément dans leur cœur et qui n'avaient que peu trait au patinage en tant que tel – mais il aimait l'entendre.

« Je ne peux pas grand chose de là où je suis, mais.. attends. »

Victor attendait.

« Rejoins Georgi – je viens de lui demander s'il était là – il est meilleur à ça que moi.

-Je ne-

-Écoute, répéta Chris. »

Victor écoutait.

« Tu- ah. Georgi est vraiment meilleur à ça que moi, c'est lui le poète. Mais.. Tu prends et tu prends, et tu gardes ça dans tes bras. Mais les mots débordent, et comme tu es réduis au silence tu te permets de les avaler, de déglutir avec peine et de les conserver en toi. Pour le peu que ça aide, ça ne fonctionne qu'un temps, Victor. Les lettres sont du poison, ce sont des sons qui s'accumulent jusqu'à vibrer en chœur contre ton corps, et chaque nouveau venu renforce l'ensemble. Tu laisse échapper un peu de ta colère, mais tu en gardes trop, et tu gardes celle des autres, et c'est beaucoup trop, chou. Laisse les partir.

-Et comment je fais ça ?

-Rejoins Georgi. Ça ira. »

Ce n'était pas si inhabituel pour Chris de recourir à Georgi, si ce n'était car leur ami avait l'avantage d'être dans la même ville que Victor. Aussi, même si lui-même n'acceptait pas ce titre et n'était pas convaincu de ses talents, Georgi était effectivement bon pour adoucir les cœurs. Quelques minutes plus tard, Victor était installé dans le siège passager de la voiture de Georgi, un bas de pyjama autour des jambes et la lumière des lampadaires devant les yeux.

« Où on va ?

-Chris a dit de garder la surprise.

-Évidemment.

-Mais je vois pas trop l'intérêt, tu vas le savoir à un moment ou un autre, de toute façon.

-Évidemment.

-On va à la mer. »

Victor fronça les sourcils, surpris quoiqu'il y avait peu de lieux prêts à les accueillir au milieu de la nuit. Les mots de Chris se battaient avec ceux de Yakov dans son esprit, et entre deux grondements il entendait « Laisse les partir » comme une éclaircie dans la tempête.

 _Laisse les partir._

 _C'est beaucoup trop, chou._

 _Tu es réduis au silence._

 _Tu prends et tu prends._

 _Tu prends et tu prends._

D'eux trois, Chris n'était peut-être pas le poète, mais ses mots savaient toucher Victor en pleine poitrine, effrayant de justesse, rassurant par leur douceur.

Sur le sable, Victor retira ses chaussures et marcha jusqu'à la ligne de la mer. Georgi n'était qu'une silhouette sombre à ses côtés, seule la lune éclairait quelque peu les environs.

« Et maintenant ?

-Maintenant, expliqua Georgi, tu cries.

-Quoi ?

-Crie. N'importe quoi. Extériorise. Raconte à la mer, raconte à la lune, raconte moi. On t'as trop souvent dit de te taire, et tu n'arrives à parler que par messes basses teintées de doutes. Mais ce sont tes émotions, Victor. Et tu as le droit de les vivre, et tu as le droit de les dire. Yakov t'as mal parlé, eh bien, déclare-le ! Reprends ces mots injustes, reprends sa peine que tu as fait tienne, reprends tout, et crie ! Hurle ! »


	5. Comme une poupée (Axe)

_Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre d'une Nuit du FoF ! Il fallait écrire un OS en une heure sur le thème "axe"._

rated M _pour mention de bondage_

* * *

Chris grinça des dents en tirant sur ses membres. La perspective du travail qui l'attendait était suffisant pour que chaque petite douleur l'interpelle il fallait qu'il reste attentif, à l'affût de tous les signes de son corps afin de ne pas se mettre en danger. Il sentait déjà les craquements dans son cou, dans ses poignets, dans ses chevilles, alors qu'il préparait ses muscles.

« Pas mal. »

Ses paumes étaient aplaties contre le sol, les jambes droites, quand Victor arriva dans la salle derrière lui. Chris tient la position, se retenant de pouffer.

« Fait pas genre, je sais que tu sais faire la même chose. »

Il entendit Victor ricaner – pas encore assez essoufflé – et poser son sac avant de se rapprocher jusqu'à ce que Chris puisse voir ses pieds. Il se baissa en avant, juste à hauteur de Chris, et continua à juger l'effort avant de finalement souffler :

« Je ne parlais pas de la position. »

Enfin, Chris se releva, faisant face à Victor et à son sourire en coin.

« Ravi que ça te plaise. Dépêche-toi, maintenant, j'ai des poses beaucoup plus impressionnantes à te montrer. »

...

Chris s'élança en arc, attendant le moment exact pour remonter sa jambe droite à l'horizontal et tourner sur la pointe de son pied. Il ne tient pas longtemps, mais recommença un peu plus loin sur la glace, alternant les positions debout, assis, les bras autour de son corps, les bras levés. Les rotations étaient son point forts, et elles étaient aussi ce que Chris préférait travailler. Des journalistes disaient ses pirouettes meilleures que celles de Victor. Si certains jours Chris n'en était pas si sûr, il devait admettre que le compliment le faisait sourire de fierté quand il réussissait particulièrement, et il avait rougi quand Victor lui avait demandé de le conseiller. Du coin de l'œil, Chris voyait la silhouette de Victor l'étudier avec attention, prenant notes du moindre mouvement et du moindre changement dans la posture, dans la vitesse, dans la force. Chris se concentrait sur son corps, tournant autant que possible à la fois pour frimer à la fois parce qu'il adorait se savoir vu. La radio raisonnait faiblement dans les enceintes, de douces notes l'atteignant à peine derrière le bruit de ses lames, mais suffisante pour lui rappeler une danseuse de boîte à musique. Il avait toujours envié la précision de la mécanique, et la rigidité des membres – s'il pouvait se figer comme ça, lui aussi, être voué à une vie de danse sur glace qu'il exécuterait à la perfection au bon vouloir d'un public inconnu, aussi tragique que ce destin paraisse, il n'était pas certain de le décliner.

.

Déposant toute sa confiance en la tension dans ses bras, Chris détacha un pied du sol, puis l'autre, jusqu'à les poser contre la barre, au-dessus de lui. Il resta quelques instant comme ça, droit et figé, jusqu'à ce qu'il se sentent suffisamment à l'aise pour descendre ses jambes en grand écart. Victor était déjà suffisamment impressionné par les poses qu'il avait fait avant pour s'échauffer, retrouver son aisance autour de la barre, mais Chris ne s'arrêtait jamais en si bon chemin. Il commença à tourner autour de l'axe, détacha une main. C'était épuisant, et Chris essaya de tenir aussi longtemps que possible – plus longtemps que la dernière fois – avant de retrouver sa position initiale puis de retrouver le sol. Il remonta sur la barre peu de temps après, la tête à l'endroit, cette fois. Parfois, il en oubliait presque la barre n'était pas une partie intégrante de son corps. Techniquement, il comptait sur elle tout autant que ses propres muscles pour le retenir, et sans elle, il resterait au sol. Émotionnellement, elle était lui, et avec elle, il quittait le sol pour vivre dans l'air comme un ange. Victor s'était assis en tailleurs et il semblait si loin, les yeux ébahis, comme un mortel fasciné par le divin. Le pole dance était tout autant une question de force et de bons mouvements au bon moment que le patinage, seulement quand Chris avait l'impression de chercher les nuages à chacun de ses sauts et dans chacune de ses pirouettes, prisonnier d'un monde où la gravité le condamnait à être un spectacle qu'on regardait d'en haut le pole dance le rendait capable de monter, d'atteindre cet idéal de liberté de mouvements et de contrôle entier de son corps dont il n'était plus que le seul maître.

.

Chris ignorait depuis combien de temps il était immobile. Il s'était assis sur un tas de couvertures et coussins, comme Victor lui avait demandé, il y avait quelques heures de ça, peut-être. Et puis il avait laissé Victor le diriger à sa convenance. Il avait fermé les yeux rapidement, essayant de trouver rapidement l'état d'esprit qu'il cherchait. Un bandeau était venu entourer le haut de sa tête peu de temps après, et Chris s'était laissé tomber dans l'expérience. Les cordes frottaient, brûlaient parfois, sa peau nue serraient ses membres entouraient son corps forçaient ses muscles à se positionner. Chris ignorait quel résultat Victor attendait. Il savait que ses cuisses étaient écartées, que ses bras étaient bloqués dans son dos, qu'il tenait autour de quelque chose, mais il peinait à visualiser l'image entière. La beauté lui passait au-dessus de la tête son esprit était bien ailleurs. Il n'avait pas à réfléchir à ses propres gestes, ni même à ceux de Victor il n'avait qu'à se laisser faire, comme une poupée. Chris se jetait sur ces occasions où il pouvait se reposer, laisser tout tomber, n'être que corps, malléable, désarticulé, à la merci d'autres mains. Parfois, quand Victor le suspendait dans les airs, Chris ne se sentait même plus réel. Pourtant, la sueur sur sa peau et les efforts de ses muscles n'étaient pas fait de plastique et chaque nœud contre sa peau, chaque soupir qu'il laissait échapper, trahissait ce qu'il était. Sa quête elle-même, après tout, née du désir de repousser ses limites, de se dépasser à tous les niveaux possibles, était foncièrement humaine.


End file.
